Merry Christmas, Seto Kaiba
by LonelyHearts2008
Summary: Yuugi goes out of his way to make an acceptable Christmas for Kaiba and Mokuba. Rivalshipping.


Merry Christmas, Seto Kaiba

Summary: Yuugi goes out of his way to make an acceptable Christmas for Kaiba and Mokuba. Rivalshipping.

* * *

"I've got the cocoa." Yuugi said, coming out of the kitchen of the Kaiba's personal Winter house. Kaiba's staff didn't follow them here, so they all did their own things. Yuugi liked that. He was used to doing things himself anyways. Kaiba himself was also fairly self-sufficient. Though, as a child, Mokuba still depended on his brother for some things.

Kaiba couldn't hear Yuugi, he was too busy digging into a box of Christmas decorations. "You know, Yuugi? Mokuba and I never really had time to celebrate Christmas. Sure, we'd get presents for each other, but we never had much time to sit back, relax, and put up a Christmas tree." he said. "Then, I'll make us a good Christmas!" Yuugi said, handing Kaiba a mug of cocoa. "Ooh! Mine has marshmellows in it!" Mokuba cried. Yuugi rubbed his messy hair. "_Extra_ marshmallows, just the way you like it." he said. Mokuba threw his arms around Yuugi's waist. "Thank you, Yuugi!"

Yuugi smiled warmly. "I put cinnamon in yours, like you like, Kaiba-kun." he said. "Thank you, baby. It tastes heavenly." Kaiba said, giving Yuugi a peck on the lips. "I'm glad this is your first Christmas with us."

"Me too!" Mokuba exclaimed. "I'm glad to be with you guys." Yuugi said. He clapped his hands. "Okay! We have to get to work now! Mokuba-kun, you go test the lights, I'll sort the ornaments, and Kaiba-kun can get the tree prepared."

"Yes, sir!" said the Kaiba brothers, taking off on their given tasks. Yuugi sat aside blues from silvers, Kaiba's chosen colors for the tree ornaments. He noticed two ornaments that didn't really fit with the other glass bulbs. These were made of porcelain. Upon further examination, they were ornaments from when Kaiba and Mokuba were babies. _"Baby's First Christmas"_ it read with the boy's first names and birth dates. Both ornaments were blue to reflect that they were baby boys.

"Kaiba-kun? Do you want to put these on?" Yuugi asked, holding them up. Kaiba looked at them. "Yeah. They're rather sentimental. Our parents had them. Our aunt and uncle refused to put them on their Christmas tree as we were growing up." Kaiba said. "That's so sad." Yuugi said. Kaiba stepped behind Yuugi, knelt down, and hugged the boy around his waist. "Don't feel for us. Come on, be happy." he said. He began to tickle Yuugi, smiling when the boy let out a giggle. "There's my happy baby." Kaiba said, giving Yuugi a kiss.

"We should do something as a family for Christmas." Yuugi said. "We'll, we're dressing the tree together as a family." said Kaiba. "All the lights are working, nii-sama!" Mokuba said. "Good." Kaiba said, letting Yuugi go. "We'll string the lights first. Then, we'll do the ornaments."

"Mokuba-kun, you can put on the topper." Yuugi said, waving the white star shaped tree topper at him. "Really?" Mokuba asked, looking at his brother. Kaiba nodded back at him.

By nightfall, they had finished everything, except the topper. Yuugi handed Mokuba the star, and Kaiba picked him up. "Is he heavy?" Yuugi asked. "Not at all." Kaiba said, watching Mokuba straighten the star perfectly. He plugged it into the lights strung through the tree. Kaiba put Mokuba back on the floor. "Can we turn it on in the dark, nii-sama?!" Mokuba asked. Kaiba bent down. "Go turn off the lights." he said. Mokuba took off to turn the lights off while Kaiba and Yuugi sat on the couch in front of the tree.

"It's so pretty." Yuugi said. "It is. And it was a family effort." Kaiba said. "I have a special ornament for you too." Yuugi was surprised. "For me?" Kaiba brandished a gold mistletoe shaped ornament with Yuugi's name on it. "Oh...it's beautiful..." Yuugi said, running his fingers over it. "And it's just for you." Kaiba said, holding it over Yuugi's head and taking his lips in a passionate kiss as the lights went out.

Mokuba jumped on the couch between them, breaking their kiss. "I'm ready!" Kaiba picked up the remote switch. "Everyone ready?" The others nodded, and Kaiba hit the on button.

"Oh, wow." Yuugi said, taking in the tree's beauty. "Awesome!" Mokuba said. White lights strung throughout the tree, the light reflecting off the shiny blue and silver glass bulbs. Kaiba found an empty spot to hang Yuugi's ornament. "There. Now, it's perfect." he said. "I love it..." Yuugi said. "Me too." Kaiba said, sitting back down next to Mokuba. He stretched his long arms around both the smaller boys. Yuugi leaned against his lover, basking in the serene glow of the tree. "This is gonna be the best Christmas ever." Mokuba said. "Yeah..." Kaiba said.

_Christmas Eve_

Yuugi walked in after doing some last minute Christmas shopping. "What are we doing today, Yuugi?" Mokuba asked. He had been sitting in front of the tree periodically since he and Kaiba put presents beneath it. "Anything. It's Christmas Eve." Yuugi said. "What'd you get?" Mokuba asked. Yuugi hid the bag behind his back. "Oh, no. This stuff needs to be wrapped. You go back in the living room." Yuugi teased.

Halfway up the stairs, Kaiba caught Yuugi on the staircase. "Hey, baby." he said, giving him a hug. "Hey. I need to wrap this stuff." Kaiba kissed him. "Well, you get to work. I'll bother you later." he said. "Okay."

When he finished, Yuugi placed the presents under the tree. He also took some things into the kitchen and began to put on a white apron. "Playing Susie Homemaker, love?" Kaiba teased. "Yeah. Could you get Mokuba-kun in here? I have a surprise for him." Yuugi said. "Mokuba! Yuugi wants you in the kitchen now!" Kaiba screamed. Mokuba ran inside the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Put on an apron, Mokuba-kun, and help me make these chocolate chip cookies." Yuugi said. Mokuba's face lit up. "We're getting cookies for Christmas?!" he cried, putting on a blue apron. "My mama taught me how to make them from scratch." Yuugi said. "You can help too, Kaiba-kun." Kaiba began putting on his blue apron. "I thought you'd never ask."

When they were done, they placed the cookies on a glass plate on the dining room table. "They smell great." Kaiba said. "I bet they taste great too." Yuugi said. Kaiba bit a cookie. "Remind me to thank your mother when we visit them tomorrow." Kaiba said. "You like them?" Yuugi said. "They're nice and chewy. Take one, Mokuba." Mokuba began to eat a cookie. "Wow! They _are_ good!"

"Don't stuff yourselves, boys." Yuugi said. "You won't have room for anything else." Kaiba and Mokuba nodded.

A little later, Yuugi looked out at the darkness. "It's so dark." he said. "It's a wonderful night to go riding around, looking at Christmas lights in the neighborhood." Kaiba picked Yuugi up and threw him over his shoulder. "Mokuba! Get your gear on! We're going to look at Christmas lights! If you aren't ready in ten minutes, we're leaving!"

Five minutes later, Mokuba ran downstairs, dressed in his coat, hat, gloves, and scarf. They sat at the door, putting their shoes on. "You go start the car, Yuugi. I'll lock up the house and turn on our lights." Kaiba said. "Okay." Yuugi said, taking Kaiba's car keys. Mokuba followed Yuugi, jumping into the back seat. Yuugi took the passenger seat. Kaiba climbed into the car, glancing at their lights one last time before driving off.

"Oh, wow! Look at those!" Yuugi cried, pointing out the window. "Those are very pretty." Kaiba said. "Ooh! What about those!?" Mokuba cried. "Those are pretty too!" Yuugi said.

Eventually, the little family returned home, just in time for Mokuba to take a bath and head to bed. "Santa won't come if you don't go to sleep." Yuugi teased. "I'm 13, I don't believe in Santa." Mokuba said. "Sure, you don't..." Kaiba said. He pat Yuugi on the head. "You'd best go to bed too, Yuugi. We have to get up early to visit your family." Yuugi smiled. "We have to visit _your_ family too." he said.

Kaiba shook his head. "What are you talking about, Yuugi? My parents are dead." he said. "Well, I remember you telling me that you haven't visited your parents in some years." Yuugi said. "Yuugi, my parents are dead." Kaiba said. "I know. But, I think we should go to their graves, leave some poinsettias on their graves." Yuugi said. "Why?" Kaiba asked. "We're visiting my family tomorrow, so why not visit yours too, Kaiba-kun?"

Kaiba pulled Yuugi onto his lap, nuzzling him as the clock struck midnight. "Merry Christmas, Yuugi." Yuugi pulled away, wiping the tears off Kaiba's face. "Merry Christmas, Seto Kaiba..."

The End.


End file.
